Dream On!
by wakamaru
Summary: A free vacation and a lot of money, they have what it takes to have a good time and, Ginji falls in love, but with whom? Hope you like this, it's my first story ever.


**DREAM ON!!! **

The Get Backers had enough money to get a day off. So they decided to go to a resort and spend half of what they got after returning the I.L. All joined in except for Akabane, who didn't want to go, and the girls, Himiko and Hevn, who chose another vacation spot. They started to ready their things 2 days ago, and today, they are about to leave for the resort.

"Ban-chan!!!", shouted Ginji.

"Nani?", asked Ban.

Ginji raised 2 swimming trunks happily in front of the car. Ban told him to get the swimming trunk from his bag because he would buy a new one instead.

"Which one?", asked Ginji, raising it even higher, "Too bad, this pink heart-dotted one has a hole in it..."

"BAGARO!!! Don't show it in front of everyone! You're embarrassing me!", shouted Ban, whose head popped out of the window in the 2nd floor of his house.

"Sorry!!!", shouted Ginji, "Why? They both look nice anyway!!! Hehehe..."

"Ginji? What are you doing? We're going to leave after a few minutes! And whose trunks are those?", asked Shido, who was supposed to go with them, and who was ready to go.

"These? These are Ban's. Nice, right!!!", said Ginji, dancing happily with the trunks in front of him like a commercial model.

"HEY, THOSE ARE MINE!!! AND PUT IT DOWN!", shouted Ban, who was running down to Ginji.

"SORRY!!!"

Later on, the others came.

"Well, looks like we're all here.", said Kadsuki.

"AH!!! KADSUKI-CHAN!!! Nice pants!", said Ginji, looking around Kadsuki as if he were a stranger, "I've never seen you yet wear anything like this before!"

Kadsuki smiled.

"Well, are we going or not?", asked Ban, who closed the back door of the car.

"Ok. LET'S GO!!!", said Ginji, rushing to the front passenger seat.

By the time they arrived at the resort, they saw Akabane there, standing by the door of the resort owner's room. He still was wearing that "Michael Jackson" clothing, and the big hat under his long dark hair which covered his right eye.

"Akabane-chan?", said Ginji.

"Why? What's the matter Ginji?", asked Ban, then looked at the same place, "Hoy! Akabane! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry if I couldn't talk much to you. I'm on a job, so if you excuse me, I'm leaving.", said Akabane.

"Whatever.", said Ban.

They got their things and the keys to their rooms. Kadsuki and Shido were in one room, and Ban and Ginji stayed together in another.

"Wow! Looks like paradise! Ah! One bed only?!?!", said Ginji.

They raced each other to the bed, but Ginji got there first.

"Hey! Give me some space!... Well, maybe... never mind... I'll sleep on the sofa!", grouched Ban.

It was already late, and the two were readying to go to sleep.

"Ginji! Wake up! We're going to eat!!!", shouted Ban, shaking Ginji to wake up.

Ginji started making sparks, but still asleep, he said, "What time is it?!?! I STILL FEEL SLEEPY!!!", and electricuted and smoked Ban.

"Ouch! It's already 9! Ok Fine! I'll tell the room service to bring it up to you! But we are going to the jacuzy after, if you don't mind.", said Ban, but Ginji just fell back to sleep. "Bagaro...", he whispered.

Ban left and closed the door. Waiting for him were Kadsuki and Shido. Ginji finally woke up 30 minutes later. He didn't know what to do, so he got the remote of the TV and watched. After a few minutes, someone knocked.

"Room service!", said a girl. Ginji opened the door, and welcomed her in. By the time she set up the table and the food, Ginji stared at her, mouth wide- opened, doing it. She looked beautiful, sexy, and wore a short skirt with a maid-like uniform, colored dark blue. She had long, shiny jet-black hair, and had a ribbon on top to hold her hair back. Ginji on the other hand, just stared at her enter and leave the room.

"Miss...", said Ginji.

"Hai...", said the lady.

Ginji looked at anything he could get at that moment and looked back at her. "Miss...", looking at her I'D, "... Miaka!", he finally said.

"What is it sir?", she said.

"Please stay here for a while. Mind if I ask you something?", he said, trembling and smiling at the same time.

"Why sir?", asked Miaka.

"Uh... Um, ehe... Don't call me sir! I don't like it! Call me Ginji... I'm Amano Ginji.", he said.

"And I'm Miaka Rentaro. Nice to meet you..."

They introduced each other and told a lot about themselves.

"Wow! Electricity? Cool!", Miaka said, "I, too, have something. See this!" She showed out her hand and a fire ball showed up.

"Fire! Wow! How long have you..."

"I discovered it when I was eight...", she said and they continued talking.

Later on, Miaka went back to work, but came back in the afternoon, after the get backers, particularly Ginji, came back from the jacuzy. They walked around and talked more till they knew more about each other, making sweet glances at each other sometimes. It was almost night and Ginji was going back to his room.

"Where have you been?", asked Ban.

"Somewhere...", said Ginji, looking so day dreamy.

They met at the morning and spent the whole day in one room, for it was Miaka's day off. She and Ginji played, watched TV and made things together with the help of their powers, ordering some parfaits and ice creams once in a while.

"Too bad this would only last for a few days.", said Ginji.

"Yeah? Why? Where do you live?", she asked.

"Tokyo, far away from here. But I'll never forget this time spent with you... It's the best time I ever had..."

They stared at each other, came closer, and she started to close her eyes, also his, and slowly they kissed...

Ginji quickly opened his eyes and found himself kissing Kadsuki!!!

"Kadsuki-chan!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!", he shouted, spitting and wiping his mouth on the first towel he saw.

"Well, Ginji, Kadsuki, HAD A GOOD DREAM?", said laughing Ban, with Shido laughing so hardly beside him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You two should've seen yourselves! Like two lover birds! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", he jerkily sneered.

"What?!?!", said the two, who blushed when they looked at each other, "But Ban, how did you?", asked Kadsuki.

"That… that…RRRREEEEEEAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY EEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!!!!! Evil Eye?!?!", said Ginji.

"YUP!!!", smiled Ban, with Shido still laughing hard beside him.

"HUH?!?!?!", said Ginji.

"And thanks to her, too.", said Ban, pointing at the room server, Miaka.

"So she WAS true!!!", Ginji said.

"Yup! And she wants to become one of us! That's why we came to this resort!", said Shido.

"But I thought the Evil Eye could be used with only one person??!?!", said Kadsuki.

"Yeah. That's true. But with 2 third-eyed people, 2 ordinary people could be JOINED...", she said.

"You also have Evil eye?!?", Ginji asked.

"No, just a third one. Psychic in short.", she said, smiling at both of them, specially at Kadsuki.

"WHAT!!!!", they shouted. Ginji started making sparks and Kadsuki had nerves popping out of his head, with their eyes turning bright red.

"Hehehe... Hehehe... It's just morning so how about going swimming?!?!", said Ban.

"I agree...", said Shido, getting ready to escape.

The other two were devilishly and angrily looking at Ban, who was slowly backing up. Shido was about to get out when a string caught him and dragged him back.

"You two are not going anywhere.", said Ginji and Kadsuki.

So for a couple of minutes, Ginji let out a 700000 volt current to both... Ban and Shido were both lying on the floor, burned up like a cooked chicken, and both had big, red mountains swelling on their heads.

"So, Miaka-san? What do you say? Let's go to the jacuzy?" asked Kadsuki.

"Wait for me!", said little dancing, fan-carrying Ginji, going out of the room and leaving the two behind.

The day was almost through and Ban came, "Had a great time, everyone?"

"Yes!!!", they all shouted. After a few days, the three, Ban, Ginji and Miaka, met in Honky Tonks, introduced her to Natsumi and her master, and welcomed her, "... to GET BACKERS!!!"


End file.
